Until I Find You Again
by SonicGeekFreak
Summary: A random one shot I wanted to write after reading "Ratchet & Clank Future ll : In Search of Clank".


**Authors Note:** A random ratchet and clank story I wanted to write after reading "Ratchet & Clank Future II : In Search of Clank" by Stephen Stryker. If you haven't read the story, I suggest you read that one first before coming here just to be safe ***wink***.

This takes place durring Chapter 7 where Ratchet is in this laboratory fighting an evil blare of some sort & the I.D Copy of Clank (or I would call it Clanks ghost) is helping him throughout this whole crazy adventure that Ratchet is going through. At one point, Ratchet notices him and wants to know where he is and what do they want with reading this I had the perfect song that I thought it fit well for both of them.

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK THEY BELONG TO PLAYSTATION AND INSOMNIAC GAMES**

* * *

Clank was soothing Ratchets back and hugging him tenderly as he kept on crying.

_Lately I've been trying_

_To fill up my days since you're gone_

_The speed of love is blinding_

_And I didn't know how to hold on_

Memories of him and clank were merging through his mind. From the first day they meet each other…

_My mind won't clear_

_I'm out of tears_

_My hearts got no more room left inside_

To all those bad times where he acted like a jerk…

_How many dreams will end?_

_How long can I pretend?_

_How many times will love pass me by?_

_Until I find you again_

He felt guilt and anguish. Dissapointed in Clank for not telling him where he is. He stood up without knowing leaned against a nearby rock. He slowly slides down hugging himself. Eyes wide open…thinking about what his best pal is doing right now...

"I…can not believe it. He…is actually-having these emotions…for me…"

"Oh dear…" the little bot moaned. If he could cry, he would let out a tear at the moment & would tell Ratchet where But that never happens to robots. He sighs and looks down at his friend from above with sorrow on his face.

_Will the arms of hope surround me?_

_Will time be a fair-weather friend?_

Clank wants to tell him where he is, but if that happens the truth will be revealed and that could lead consequences such as confronting The Guardian or worse. Maybe if he gave him some time to think then maybe…just maybe…he'll come looking for him.

_I can't hide, it's true_

_I still burn for you_

_Your memory just won't let me go_

No matter how hard he tries to keep his secret he just wished that Ratchet would later understand where he is so he can come find him and bring him home. He wraps his metallic hands around himself and turns away shutting his eyes.

(Why must everything be so complicated for the sake of Ratchets life and my own) he thinks to himself.

Ratchet can't stand not having clank being there with him. He opened his eyes softly only seeing things being a blur staring towards the ground.

"Clank…." he wraps his arms around himself.

_I'd hold you tighter_

_Closer than ever before_

_Yeah_

_No flame would burn brighter_

_If I could hold you once more_

_Hold you once more!_

*Flashbacks where the Zoni took him were coming through his mind*

_"Let-him-go!" Ratchet commands as he reached for Clank but was taken back by the blast of lightning that shocked him whole. Clank just kept ignoring him from all the stuff The Zoni were saying to him were just brainwashing his mind._

_"Yes…time to come home with you…." Clank says happily. It was like a child being sent to heaven._

_"CLANK!"_

_He tried to call him but was rather ignored by the surroundings of bright lights and then…he vanished. Leaving Ratchet staring in a somberly silence _

*End of Flashback*

The Lombax can't take this much pressure no longer so he clenched his fists in anger and quietly cries in his arms. Why did they take him. What are they doing to you pal? All these thoughts were taking over his mind giving him a massive headache.

"ARRRGGGHHHH!" he shouts as he stood up to pull out his Omni-Wrench and began to repeadelty hit the solid rock wall making Clank scared and turn back to Ratchet.

"DAMN IT! WHY-WON'T-YOU-TELL-ME-WHERE-YOU-ARE!" Ratchet yells out loud. Clank placed his hand over his mouth. He was now extremely mad at the situation.

"I can not take this any longer" he says quickly flying to him from above embracing him in a tight hug from behind. Eyes shut tightly He was now hugging his back so hard he didn't care what he was doing. Wheather Rtachet felt him or not he has to calm down.

"RATCHET! DON'T BE MAD!" "PLEASE!" "I'M RIGHT HERE RATCHET!"

He buried his face as Ratchet was slowly starting to feel a presence. Something that's trying to tell him to calm down his temper of somewhat. He slowly began to stop hitting the rock and dropped his Omni-wrench.

"Clank…?" he says as he falls down on his knees

"Clank…I - I - need you…" he says placing his hands over his head.

"Ratchet…"

_How many dreams will end?_

_How long can I pretend?_

_How many times will love pass me by_

_Until I find you again_

Clank immediately hugs ratchet tightly from his back as Ratchet falls to the ground, crying softly only to think about his best friend. He really was in pain this time and Clank had no choice but to keep it a secret…or else "things" would happen. He carefully floated forward, leaning towards his face and rubbed his head lightly. He was very upset.

"Ratchet, it is alright, just remember what I told you before." he chocked a bit.

_Until I find you…_

_again….._

The parting words of Clank rang in his soul just then. "I am well, _I am here_, and I will be watching." Just remember…I'll always be with you in your heart.

"Until I find you again….my friend…" Clank says as he fades out of the scene.

_And somehow, that was enough to lift his spirit, and encouraged, he sat up, snuffling and wiping a sleeve across his nose. "You're right. I know, now... at least I know that you're all right. I still have a chance to save you, and so help me, I will." He got to his feet, more determined than ever, declaring, "I swear it. No matter what, I'll save you." Passing by that dismal ruin of the war mech, it was like one more sign to him that whatever challenge he faced, his foes would not stand against him. He added as he passed through the wrecked partition separating the Black from Blue Section, "After this, I'm gonna have to have one hell of a shower. Those Blarg had just damn well better not come up here, or they'll regret it."_

_From that point on Ratchet gets back onto his feet and sets off into the showers._

* * *

Awww I really enjoyed doing this and I hope you guys did too :)

Thank you so much for reading my story

Again I DID NOT WRITE THIS STORY! All credit goes to one of my favorite writers Stephen Stryker. Go read his/her story it's amazing!

**Note:** The last part was from the story which explains why it's italicized so...again...please go read the story it's amazing :D


End file.
